


Signs of Age

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn saw age in his eyes.





	Signs of Age

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Wrinkled" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

With Gandalf's magic, King Theoden was restored to his rightful image, tall and strong, every inch a commanding figure.

And yet Aragorn saw age in his eyes, which saddened him, though it had been years since he had last seen Theoden. Yet there were signs as well of laughter, around his eyes and his mouth, balancing the furrows pain and sorrow had already carved. Aragorn could see the man he served under again, and rejoiced.

"Where is my son? Where is Theodred?" With the answer, all of Gandalf's aid was undone, and Theoden a frail, wrinkled old man once more.


End file.
